Senior Prank Comes Early
by 719.take.my.hand.719
Summary: This is just a one-shot that I wrote. What happens when a prank completely humiliates a girl thanks to one guy, Troy Bolton. Story better that summary I think. It's my first Review please


**Senior Prank Comes Early**

**This is my first story ever even though it's only a one-shot and I hope you all like it. It just kept popping into my head during school for the last few days so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I own nothing except the storyline. But if I did I'd never have HSM 1 or 2 stop playing.**

This is probably the one day of the year that I hate more than anything. Not just because it's the day where the stupid junior's get to play a their version of a senior prank, just to show the seniors what they have and get advice for the next year. And at East High, for some dumb reason, this day is held high in status. It's just a stupid day where you play a prank, who cares. Its also the day that me and my ex-best friend, Troy Bolton, got into the worst fight ever 2 years ago and that's when our friendship ended. I mean sure it was both of our faults and all, but he could of at least came and apologized, but no. I mean, it was about my boyfriend who Troy didn't like very much and stuff, so that's what started the fight. Then, the next day the guy broke up with me. So today I not only have to think of the pranks that usually have to do with me, but of our ended friendship too. To top it all off, since we got into that fight he has pretty much turned the whole school against me except for my best friends. He's the ringleader of everything too, he takes every chance he gets to humiliate me and make others laugh. Life's all one big joke to him; he can make anything have a bright side. Like in freshman year when we went to a funeral and he made jokes and no one cared about the funeral because they were all too busy laughing with him; at a funeral for gosh sakes.

Now don't think I just hate this day because of the whole Troy thing. When I was 9 my mother was in a horrible accident. Some drunk driver ran a light and crashed into her car killing her instantly. I was young at the time, but it still hurts. The only person outside my family to know about this is Troy. So on top of my mom dying, I lost my best friend, and I get to have pranks pulled on me all on this one day. Just peachy.

I walked up the stairs of East High in my Victoria Secret slightly baggy sweat suit, making me very comfortable. I tried not to notice all the people pointing and whispering and laughing at me. I thought that it just had to do with the previous day's events.

_I knew that tomorrow was the day that I dreaded every year. Senior prank comes early. I was walking from my last class to our assembly for our retiring principal when none other than my ex-best friend Troy Bolton walked up to probably insult me or make my life even more miserable. _

_'Hey Gabriella,' he said snootily. 'How's your pathetic life doing today?'_

_'Don't mess with me Bolton. I don't need your shit, not today,' I said trying to push him out of my way._

_'Aw, poor Gabriella doesn't want to talk,' he said mockingly._

_'Bolton, you know what tomorrow is and I don't need this,' I whispered angrily before storming away._

_'What Montez? Are you just sad that I'm more popular and you're just a freak?' he yelled after me._

_I scoffed and turned around, 'People only like you cause your the basketball boy. You know why I hate tomorrow and in contrary to your belief, not everything has to do with you, especially this.' With that I stormed away to my locker._

_I had finally calmed down from my ego-boy run-in and I was almost to my locker when I heard my name being shouted. I was in a hurry to my locker so I figured I could just turn around and walk backwards and talk to Taylor who was getting closer. Just as Taylor reached me, I felt my back collide with something. Then I fell onto my backside. Just to put the icing on the cake, or well, on me, a giant cake that our Life Skills teacher had been making flew up and landed on me. As Taylor helped he up our teacher started yelling at me and everyone in the hall started laughing at me. And I got icing in all my nooks and crannies. _**(lol I got that from Hannah Montana) **_What a great day!_

So I just held my head up high and just as I was about to walk into the doors, my friends Ryan, Kelsi, and Taylor ran up and stopped me.

"Um.. hey Gabi are you like sure you need to go to school today? Cause.." Kelsi started.

"There's a wild virus going around and it might be flesh eating. You can't go into conditions like that," Ryan pleaded.

"Yea, we could just skip and go shopping," Taylor added.

"Yea, I lost one of my hats the other day, and I could replace it," Ryan said.

"Come on," Kelsi said while grabbing my hand trying to pull me away.

"No, whatever it is can't be that bad." I said convincingly as I pulled my hand free and went inside.

The second I stepped into the school I saw people reading hundreds and hundreds of fliers, then staring at me. Curious I started to walk up to the wall and pulled a flier down to read. I 'm shocked. On this stupid flier it showed me and had the caption of 'Who's the blind dumb ass who knocked up Geeky Gabi?' Then it showed a picture of me that was photo shopped. Just then ego-boy Troy Bolton strode in and just laughed at me with a 'How'd you like that?' look. I knew it was him who did this. I felt my eyes start to water and I ran to the nearest bathroom and cried my heart out. I knew that he wasn't worth it, but did he have to do this today? He was always there for me on this day before, but now I have no one here at school.

At lunch I was just going to go to the lunchroom and ask Taylor if she could give me a ride home. As I entered the room everyone stopped what they were doing and started the whispering again. I was doing great ignoring it until I heard that all too familiar voice start talking.

"I know you all saw the fliers and I'm only going to ask one more time, 'Who's the blind dumb ass who knocked up Geeky Gabi?' Cause that guy is an idiot," Troy rang out while standing on his chair.

That was my breaking point when everyone started yelling and laughing like before, I found myself sobbing on my way out of the lunchroom. When I opened my eyes I found myself at mine and Troy's special spot on the roof that we found while we were lost in freshman year. This place held so many good memories and I'm hoping it will help me.

A few minutes later I was still crying when I heard the door open downstairs and thoughts started rushing into my head. The countless times that I've ever been up here, no one else has. No janitors, no faculty members, no one. Except for the person I never expected.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked. You could hear actual concern in his voice, but that didn't mean I'd care.

"What do you want? You're completely horrible." I said hysterically with my tears still forming.

Troy came over to the bench I was sitting on and lifted my head with his fingers, "Yes I know I'm horrible and probably the last person..."

I cut him off, "Definitely the last."

He continued with just as much concern as before, "Ok the last, but I wanted to see if you're alright."

"You have some nerve, trying to come up here and act like you care. This is probably just another joke that you're about to pull, and make everything worse," I said. By now, my tears had dried and I was just angry at him.

"I know, I'm sorry Gabi, it's just..." Troy started.

"No, it's Gabriella to you, only my _friends_ can call me Gabi," I said coldly putting emphasis on the word friends.

"I'm sorry okay? I never meant for it to go this far, it's just... just," Troy said trying to find the right words.

"What Troy, just what?" I snapped at him.

"I was still hurt," Troy said quietly.

"You? Hurt? Why?" I asked confused.

"I never got over our fight," Troy said.

"Why would that bother you? It was me who was affected, and on my mom's anniversary of her death too," I said still not getting it.

"Cause I felt bad and stuff, so I guess I was taking my hurt and turning it into anger towards you," he explained sadly.

"But what were you hurt about?" I asked. Even though he's made these past two years horrible, I was starting to feel emotions other that anger towards him; like sadness and the urge to make him feel better.

"About you dating Eric. I felt like you were going to replace me and I was a little jealous, so I got mad and blew up on you," Troy quietly said while looking down.

This hit me with a wave of confusion, "Jealous? Why would you, _THE _Troy Bolton be jealous of my boyfriend? You were still oober popular back then."

Troy said something quietly, so I couldn't hear the words while he still looked down.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just nothing. Can we change the subject? Like, can we be friends again? I could make everyone shut up and tell them to be nice cause I miss our friendship," Troy said nervously.

I smiled; after all that happened he still says things that make me want to bust out laughing. "Only if you tell me what you said," I requested with as much attitude that I could muster up.

Troy started beaming, " Nope Montez, that's my secret and I'm keeping it."

"Pretty please with a strawberry on top. Cause you know cherry's suck!" I said putting on a puppy dog face.

"Don't do that, I hate that face. Its makes me give in," Troy said covering his eyes.

"Nope, feel the power of the puppy dog pout," I said as I chased him around with my puppy dog pout.

"No, you know what Montez?" Troy said stopping and turning around.

"What?" I replied cockily shaking my head.

"You're gonna pay. Cause I'm not caving." Troy said stepping closer to me, and suddenly he started to tickle me.

"Troy... Ahh... Stop!" I screeched.

"Only if you say 'Troy Bolton is the bestest friend ever and is super mega talented, wonderful, and hot.'" Troy said. Man he just had to come back to this again: whenever I'd want stop something, I'd have to say this.

"Never!" I declared before busting into laughter.

"Well then," Troy said as he continued to tickle me.

"Fine, fine, 'Troy Bolton is the bestest friend ever and is super mega talented, wonderful, and hot,'" I said defeatedly as my sides started to ache.

"I knew you'd see it my way, everyone does," He said triumphantly.

"This isn't over, I'll get you, and your little brain too!" I said in my best wicked witch impression.

"Wow, after all this time you're still the best friend that I've always known with that _LAME _sense of humor." I hit him, "I was just kidding, gosh you're so abusive," he finished.

"Whatever" I said with my usual attitude. "I still wanna know what you said," I muttered.

"You really wanna know what I said before?" He asked me seriously.

"Yea, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I understand secrets," I said.

"I'll tell you if you really wanna know," he said while looking at me.

"Yea I guess I wanna know, since we're friends again," I said curiously.

"The thing is I don't wanna be friends,..." He said before I cut him off.

"Oh, then I guess I should just go," I said before turning to head down the stairs.

"No," Troy said grabbing my arm, "you didn't let me finish."

"Well didn't you just say what you needed to?" I replied sadly.

"No I was gonna say, the thing is I don't wanna be friends with you because I really like, like you. That's why I got jealous when you were dating Eric. I wanna be more than just friends with you, but if you don't, I understand and we could..." Troy said starting his rambling.

"TROY, TROY, WILL YOU SHUT UP AND STOP YOUR RAMBLING!" Finally he stopped. "So you like, like me?"

"Uh... yea," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck while blushing ever so slightly. "But, I mean we just became friends again, so it's up to you if you want to, cause heck, you probably just got over hating me and stuff and it'd be weird."

I had to cut him off again, but not by words. I simply walked up to him and planted my lips on to his in a sweet kiss. After pulling away at least a minute later, we stared into each other's eyes.

I smiled, "I had to shut you up some way." I said sweetly.

"But, wha, huh?" he managed to get out after he shook his confusion away.

"I said, 'I had to shut you up some way.'" I replied smugly.

"But, you kissed me. I mean, I just told you that we could forget what I said and stuff, then you go and kiss me." He said trying to put it together.

"But I don't want to forget what you said," I replied as I was still staring into his eyes.

"Well, then what does that make us?" he asked hopefully.

"Whatever you want us to be, but I want to be a couple." I said happily.

"Really?! Are you sure? I mean after everything that happened?" He said happy and concerned at the same time.

"Troy, I've tried to convince myself for the last 2 years that I hated you, but no matter what you did, or how mad you made me, I could never hate you. I care about you too much to hate you. And I think it would be fun to be a couple cause I've always felt something more than friendship with you, but only if you'd want to," I said to him thoughtfully.

"Never, you never hated me at all?" he asked amazed and I shook my head no. "Wow, well then do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully.

With this, I took the opportunity to kiss him to tell him my answer.

Even though I've hated this day for years and had a newer reason for two years because of the guy I now call my boyfriend, he's made it a bit better. With him here to comfort me, I can be happy again. So this day started sucky, all because of Troy's stupid prank, but I don't want to trade it in since I have him now. Maybe senior pranks coming early was a gift in disguise.

**THE END**

**So how did you like it, honestly? This is my first time ever writing for fan fic and I hope it didn't suck. I have many stories in my head and if I did good on this, I'll write them. Please review so I know how I did.**


End file.
